


To All My Girls (+ my guy)

by tafih



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Letters, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafih/pseuds/tafih
Summary: If I knew,If I had the time,If you knew,All the things I would write…Three letters Eve Song would have sent to her daughters, and one she would have sent to her guy.
Relationships: Dan Covey/Eve Song-Covey
Kudos: 14





	To All My Girls (+ my guy)

# My Margotsky

My dearest Margot, 

My little lady-boss, Margotsky. 

You have your dad’s diligence and my crazy and it is such a force inside of you. And when I say that you’re going to do great things - it’s not an encouragement. It is an absolute truth. 

You were my first baby, my first love, the first everything - and I know that it can be a burden. I know that it can be hard. You’re Atlas, a titan that holds the heavens on her shoulders. 

You’re going to be the boss of the house now. 

You’re going to have to take care of everyone else, including dad, and I know that you will be amazing at it. 

You will have to do everything first - go to high school first, go to college first, go be an adult first - and I know you will accomplish so much in stride. 

But, my darling, my little Margotsky, please make space for you to be a little girl. Throw tantrums, be demanding, paint the walls, let loose the wildness you keep inside. 

I know you like lists so here’s my list for you. (I won’t say anything like eat vegetables and stuff because you’re going to do that anyway) 

  1. It’s okay to be scared - You’ve always forced yourself to be brave, but bravery is when you face your problems even when you’re afraid. 
  2. Make sure your dad takes out the garbage. 
  3. Take care of your sisters. Make sure they don’t fight constantly, but also let them every once in a while. 
  4. Visit halmi and gramps as much as you can. 
  5. Eat kimchi! Remember your roots! 
  6. Don’t be afraid to ask for help - you will do great things on your own but you will do even greater things with the right people by your side. 
  7. Date! Date a boy who makes your heart flutter and your stomach turn, date a boy who challenges you, date a boy who argues with you, date a boy who makes you feel completely at peace - date the boy who will do all of these, or date all of these boys. 
    1. But don’t bring him to college. 



The reason why I say that is because I had a high school boyfriend going into college and it caused so much more heartbreak than it needed to. AND - I almost didn’t meet your dad. Oh, right, and -

8\. Don’t discredit anyone based on first appearances. 

Because Daniel Covey (who you now know as your dad but then to me had only been a med student and a little too awkward for anyone’s liking), had absolutely no business being as cute as he is. 

Dad will say that that one fateful weekend after Fakesgiving was the first time we really connected, but it wasn’t and he knows but it really was Orientation freshman year. I was still dating this Korean guy from back home but he was going to school in NYC. 

Then I met your dad. He was manning one of the booths (I honestly forget which one), with ridiculously long hair and stuttering his way through the things he had to say to get people to join the club he was a part of. Such a dork! 

So I walked up to him, probably wearing my trusty boots, and told him to have a little more confidence. Then he - could you believe it - _snarked back_ , “I think you’ve got enough for both of us.” 

And I liked him, instantly... But I couldn’t because I still had my boyfriend. 

Eventually, I learned that my boyfriend was spending all of his time with another girl at school and people there had thought he was dating her. They had no idea that he had me. So I broke things off and invited your dumb dad to my Fakesgiving. And the rest is history. 

I would have never had you if I tied myself to someone who didn’t deserve me and that is the danger I never want you to risk. But don’t let this stop you from stopping risks - the world is full of challenges, but they are all challenges that you can take. 

You are strong - so much stronger than I have ever been. You will brave struggles I would have never been able to. So, 

9\. Take dance lessons - learn to be free and comfortable in your skin. 

10\. Remember that you are enough and that you are growing and that you are fully, completely, and absolutely loved. 

You don’t have to prove yourself at every moment of your life. You are allowed to make mistakes, Margot. You are allowed to take the pieces of yourself and make yourself into something new - like a stained glass window. 

No matter what happens, no matter what mistakes you might make along the way, I am and will always be proud of you. 

I love you. 

With all my love, 

Your mother 

**Author's Note:**

> Watched "P.S. I still love you" yesterday and I've always wanted to write something about Eve and Dan and their story, but this seemed more compelling (and easier to complete ahahaha)  
> 


End file.
